Cross-reference is made to an application (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 679,335, filed Apr. 22, 1976 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,830) by Robert Charles Paulin and Ronald Joseph Billings, and to an application filed simultaneously therewith by Ronald Paul Glanz, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,829, said applications being commonly assigned herewith. As disclosed in said simultaneously filed applications, a double-sigmoid connector has particular utility to interconnect structural members in a trusswork, as in an offshore drilling platform.